


Spun

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy finds Edward sulking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun

Edward sat in a crouch, his butt not touching the ground though his knees were pressed to his chest. He had his head resting on his knees, arms hugged tight around his legs as he watched the top spinning in the dust before him. It was an old toy, the brightly painted wood long faded, its symbols lost to time. The top wobbled before falling over in the dust, spun out. Edward reached down, picked up the top and began to wind the string around it to spin it again.

"Playing with children's toys, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, stopping beside Edward in the shadow of the library. "When I said you had a lot of growing to do, I didn't quite realize how _much-_" Roy grimaced but managed not to whimper when Edward very calmly made a fist with his right hand and without looking at him, smacked the top of Roy's military boot in.

Edward's wind and release had been clumsy, the top wobbled almost instantly and tumbled over.

Roy lifted his foot, testing it gingerly. There was no permanent damage - Edward was very careful about his automail, even when he angrily lashed out at Roy. He crouched down beside Edward, quietly disconcerted by the silent treatment. "Are you mad at me?"

He watched as Edward fumbled wrapping the string around the top. "No," Edward said. "Thou' you deserve it, you shit colonel." Edward spun the top, this spin a little better than the last. "Y're rubbing off on me," he mumbled into his knees. "I'm a shit big brother."

Oh. Suddenly Havoc's confusing report about some disturbance downtown during lunch made a bit more sense. "Might I assume that the several overturned vendor's carts might have something to do with this?"

Edward lifted his cheek from his knees - Roy really was astonished regularly by Edward's almost inhuman flexibility - and glared at Roy with one sullen, faintly reddened eye. "'m not gonna 'pologize," he said defiantly.

Roy sighed. "I hate it when you remind me of how young you really are," he said philosophically. "What did you and Alphonse fight over?"

The top tumbled back over into the dust. Edward sighed, his eyes on it again. "Something stupid," he said. "It's always something stupid, I just say stupid shit." A small breeze caught the string that still dangled from between the fingers of his glove. "'m a horrible brother. Al prolly hates me."

"That's nonsense, Fullmetal. Alphonse worships you."

Edward lifted his head as Roy picked up the top from the dirt, tugging the string dangling from Edward's hand. Surprised, Edward released it and Roy started winding it around the top. "I used to have a top just like this," Roy said, a strangely nostalgic smile on his face. Edward watched his face curiously. "It had horrible balance, and wouldn't spin right no matter what I did." He dropped the top into the dirt and it spun flawlessly. "My best friend gave it to me when he moved away. I was very young."

Roy looked over at Edward. "You're not a bad person, Ed," he said quietly. "Many siblings could learn a lesson from the bond between you two. Go find Alphonse. He's waiting for you."

After a long moment of Edward meeting his eye, Edward unfolded himself from his crouched position, long red coat picking up dirt and dust from the alley. Roy allowed a small smile as Edward stretched his arms over his head, and then blinked in surprise as Edward leaned down and wrapped his arms around Roy's head, his own head resting on the crown of Roy's head. Then Edward straightened and without another word ran out of the alley, coat flapping behind him.

Roy blinked again as the flicker of red material disappeared out of sight, then back down as the top clattered over, spinning to a stop in the dirt.


End file.
